Relieving Some Tension
by bevmichele
Summary: Finn and Santana meet up with their friends at Breadstix, but things heat up quickly. One Shot. Smut Warning.


Santana, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, and Mike all sat around a table at Breadstix. It was a little graduate class get together, minus Kurt and Rachel for obvious reasons. Santana sat beside Finn feeling even more bored than usual. She was glad to see her friends of course, but there was only so much listening to them drone on about what they had been up to the past few months that she could take. She side-eyed Finn, he looked about as bored as she was, she smirked and slid her hand down into her lap and slowly let her hand trail towards his leg. She kept up a good poker face, acting as if she wasn't doing anything. She feels his hand on hers and smiles; she leans back a little and whispers in his ear. "Loosen up Finnocence." She gave a light chuckle. "We're both single…we can have a little fun." She said as she pulled her hand away from his and pressed it to his crotch. She could feel him tense a little, but he didn't push her hand away this time. "Just be quiet." She leaned back forward as she slid his zipper down and moved her hand down to wrap around his length. She eyed everyone else at the table they were all too busy talking to each other about school and all the exciting shit that had been going on.

Finn leaned forward slightly and Santana smirked, her hand moved from base to tip, her thumb moved across his tip, teasing his slit gently. His hand moved to grab her thigh and her smirk widened. "Shhh." She whispered as she kept her hands movements up. She kept watching everyone else and Finn of course to make sure they weren't going to get caught; though the idea of getting caught got her adrenaline pumping. Being in public was kind of a turn on, Santana couldn't help that, but she wasn't about to make that completely obvious. Finn's grip on her thigh got a little tighter as he leaned in to whisper "San…" he let out the smallest groan. "M-maybe we should….find somewhere more private?"

Santana mulled over the thought for a moment as she slowed her pace. "Meet me in the girl's bathroom." She released him from her grip and slid from the booth. She flicked her eyes to her friends. "Be right back." She said softly as she made her way to the bathrooms. It was only a moment before Finn had tucked himself back into his jeans and carefully zipped his jeans back up. Though it was slightly painful he made his way to the women's bathroom and met Santana as planned. The restroom was empty so as soon as Finn was in there Santana reached to lock the door.

Finn put his hands on her hips and moved her to press against the wall, her fingers quickly worked his jeans again as she felt him to the same to hers. "This is probably a onetime thing just so you know." She said in a soft whisper. Her jeans and thong were pulled down to about her lower thigh.

"Fine with me San." He whispered back, his hands moved to grip Santana's ass and lift her up slightly. She moved her arms to hold onto him, she groaned feeling his hardened member against her entrance.

"Just do it." She whispered. And with that his length plunged deep into her tight core. She moaned and thrust her hips forward, both of them moving and rolling their hips against each other. She gripped him tightly with one hand and moved her other hand to work her clit herself, since Finn was kinda busy holding her up. "Fuck." She whispered, but she was quieted as Finn's lips smashed into hers. She knew she needed to be quiet, so she kissed him back, groaning against his lips.

Finn thrust into her a little harder, he was nearing his climax already, and so was Santana. Her walls started to clench around him like a vice, her grip on him tightened and she groaned louder. They each hit their orgasms at the same time, but their thrusting didn't slow. They rode out their orgasms until both had finished.

Santana leaned her head back and let out a slow gasping breath. Finn leaning into her panting as well, "Holy hell San." He whispered. He pulled out of her slowly causing them both to groan a little at the lost contact. He set her down gently and moved away from her to clean up and pull his jeans back up.

Santana smirked a little "Holy hell yourself Finn." She said as she started to get cleaned up and redressed. She checked her reflection in the mirror, the satisfied smirk on her face refused to leave, but she didn't mind. "You should head back to the table first." She said as she fixed her hair. "I'll be back in a sec, but don't say a damned thing." She glanced at him in the mirror, but he had an equally satisfied dopey grin on his face. Anyone would have to be blind to not suspect that they had been fucking around. Finn nodded at her and checked his own reflection one last time before unlocking the door and slipping out quietly. Santana fixed her makeup and smirked as she made her way out of the bathroom and back to the table. Her friends were giving her a suspicious look, but she didn't care. She slid back into the booth and looked to them with a smile "So what did I miss?"


End file.
